1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cam lock, especially to a cam lock used for lock a cabinet and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Combination locks are widely used and are small to adapt for most cabinets, such as lockers and so on. Users rotate the wheels for inputting certain codes to lock or unlock the combination locks so that no keys are required. However, once the user forgets the code, the combination lock cannot be unlocked unless the combination lock is destroyed. For the lockers, most users only utilize the lockers temporarily. When the code is forgotten, not only the user may not take out the things inside the lockers but also the manager has to cost to destroy and to change the combination lock. Therefore, the combination lock is not easy for use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cam lock to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.